1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a substrate for thin film patterning, a device, a method of manufacturing a device, a method of manufacturing an active matrix substrate, and an electro-optical apparatus and electronic apparatus.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Applications No. 2003-131600, filed May 9, 2003, No. 2003-131601, filed May 9, 2003, and No. 2004-115371, filed Apr. 9, 2004, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, as a method of manufacturing a fine wiring pattern such as a semiconductor integrated circuit, a photolithography method has been widely used. On the other hand, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. H11-274671 or in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2000-216330, methods of using a droplet discharge method have been disclosed. In the technique disclosed in these publications, a functional liquid containing a pattern forming material is discharged from a droplet discharge head onto a substrate so that the material is arranged (coated) on the pattern forming surface to form a wiring pattern. This technique is considered to be very effective since it can correspond to manufacture of small quantities and large varieties.
Incidentally, densification of circuits for configuring devices has recently been advancing, and for example, for the wiring pattern there has been a demand for these to be miniaturized and made thinner.
However, in the case where an attempt is made to form such fine wiring patterns by the aforementioned droplet discharge method, it is particularly difficult to make the width of the wiring sufficiently accurate. Therefore, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. H09-203803 or in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. H09-230129, a technique of providing banks being partitioning members, on the substrate and performing surface treatment so as to make the top of the banks repellent and the other portions attraction, has been described.
By using this technique, even if it is a thin line, the width of the wiring pattern may be defined by the width between the banks. Moreover, even if the discharged droplet is partially placed on the banks, it is repelled by the repellent banks and flows into the attraction section being a ditch between the banks.
On the other hand, the banks are formed using the photolithography method, which may increase the cost. Therefore, a method has been proposed where, on a attraction section of a substrate previously formed with a pattern of repellent sections and attraction sections, a liquid material (functional liquid) is selectively discharged by the droplet discharge method. In this case, a liquid material dispersed with conductive particles easily stays on the attraction section. Therefore, it becomes possible to form the wiring pattern without forming banks but still maintaining the position accuracy.
However, the conventional techniques have the following problems.
In the case where the difference in the wettability (affinity) with respect to the droplet between the repellent sections and the attraction section is small, there is a possibility in that, although the droplet placed on the banks is repelled, it may not become wet to spread out into the ditch.
Moreover, in the case where the diameter of droplet is larger than the diameter of the ditch, there is concern that the droplet may remain as is, landed on the ditch.
On the other hand, even if a substrate patterned with the repellent sections and the attraction section is used, in the case where the difference in the wettability (affinity) with respect to the droplet between the repellent sections and the attraction section is small, there is a possibility that, although the droplet placed on the repellent sections is repelled, it may not become wet to spread out into the attraction section.
The present invention takes the above problems into consideration with the object of providing a substrate for thin film patterning, a device, a method of manufacturing a device, a method of manufacturing an active matrix substrate, and an electro-optical apparatus and electronic apparatus, in which a landed droplet can reliably get wet to spread out into a ditch so as to form a thin line.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a substrate for thin film patterning, a device, a method of manufacturing a device, a method of manufacturing an active matrix substrate, and an electro-optical apparatus and electronic apparatus, in which a landed droplet can reliably get wet to spread out into the attraction section so as to form a thin line, even if a substrate patterned with the repellent sections and the attraction section is used.